degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-24739773-20140326223240
I do not understand why people like Jonnor. I think they are really awkward together. What do they even have in common? I can't think of anything. If anyone else can, please enlighten me. I also am confused why Miles is so much better than Zig. A lot of people have been saying that Zig is a cheater and once a cheater, always a cheater. He kissed Maya ONCE in the heat of the moment and right after he told her he wanted to break up with Tori. Maya told him not to. He knew what he did was wrong, but it didn't change his feelings for Maya. And to remind everyone, Miles was going to cheat on Maya with Zoe, the only reason he didn't was because his friend (blanking on his name) stopped him. Miles been a jerk plenty of times. I can admit Zig has too lately, but for some reason no ones cares that Miles is? Miles called Maya a slut in the heat of the moment. Why isn't anyone up in pich forks about that? Oh right, because people make mistakes when they're mad. As for Zig's behavior. Sue the boy. He is obviosuly going through a hard time, and the girl he loves is once again dating another guy. Yes, he could let it go and stop being selfish, but he's a teenage boy for hecks sake. How many people have done stupd things in the face of jealously? I'm sure a lot. He would also probably back off if Maya didn't lead him on. He was getting over her and she forced her way into his life again when he very clearly still had feelings for her. She can't let him go just like he can't her. Zig was a great friend to Maya before he started having trouble at home. He stood by her side after what happend to Cam. Cam's death was not the poor boy's fault. He said mean things to him but Cam was a ticking time bomb. He regretted it deeply after. He very clearly cares about Maya. He said as much in this episode. Has it ever been proven Zig sold drugs? I know he kind of confirmed it when Miles brought it up but I thought he responded as he did because he was a) trying hard to be a dick to Miles and b) he was mad Miles accused him of it. If Miles was so concerned for Maya's safety he probably should have, I don't know, tried and talked to her about it. But no, obviously the logical thing to do is try and get the kid arressted. Miles can throw parties where everyone gets drunk and a girl gets raped, but drugs from a boy Maya likes? Call the police, quick. Lastly, I thought the end scene was hot. I've never been a fan of Miles. Sorry. In the end, the choice is up to Maya. She needs to straught out tell Zig nothing is ever going to happen and date Miles, date Zig, or stop leading both boys on and choose no one.